This invention relates to a device for installing tiles on surfaces to be lined, such as walls and floors.
As is known tiles are currently installed by means of a binder (adhesive, cementitious mortar) interposed between the bottom surface of the tiles and the surface to be lined or coated.
The surface is composed of a layer of cementitious mortar which serves as the substrate and is suitably smoothed and in which are embedded the pipes for the utilities such as heating, water and electricity.
The traditional technique of tile installation has some serious drawbacks. First of all, it is time consuming and requires specialized labor. Moreover, if it becomes necessary to service underlying pipes for making connections or repairs, part of the lining must be pulled down, which most of the times involves replacement of all of the tiles because the ones pulled down, years after their installation, are no longer available.